


Countdown to Christmas

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Doctor Who, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Candy Canes, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Decorating, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Movie Night, Naughty, Sleigh rides, accidental intoxication, first snow, sick, tradition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: It's December! That means Christmas parties, family gatherings, presents and more! So here I will countdown to Christmas in my own way with pairings, silly situations and maybe even some spice.Multifandom. Fandoms, pairings, and tags updated as I go.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Elbourne/Meier Link, Hunk/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Shiro/Original Character, or as platonic it's up to you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. “Who brought the fruit cake? I just wanna talk…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear friend https://fallingthruspace.tumblr.com/. This is the first time I've written for Doctor Who so please go easy on me.

"It's time for a Christmas party!" Jack had insisted a week ago.

So here they were: Rose, the Doctor, Jack, Jack's friends, and some people Rose was certain had just shown up out of nowhere. Packed into a building Jack had provided for them to party in. Did any of these aliens even know what Christmas was? 

Somehow or other the Doctor and Rose had gotten split up and a drink and plate of fruitcake shoved into their hands. Rose spotted Jack amidst a small group of aliens, laughing and talking the night away. She forced her way through the little crowd until she was next to Jack.

"Jack have you seen the Doctor? I can't find him anywhere." 

"Dunno, love. You tried the fruitcake yet?"

Rose looked at him suspiciously but took a bite. She immediately spit it out, tasting alcohol. Strong alcohol. "What the fuck was that?"

Jack smiled at her. "Hypervodka! Makes everything better." 

She stared at him for a moment before a noise behind her drew her attention. Suddenly her arms were full of Doctor.

"Rose! Hav I ever told you," he paused a moment. "Have I ever tol you how much I like you? Casue I like you. I liek you lot."

He gave her forehead a sloppy kiss and started sliding down as his legs gave way.

"Oh my, Rose! Looks like-"

"Who brought the fruitcake, Jack?" Rose asked innocently as she tried to keep the Doctor upright. "I just want to talk to them." 

"I think that was meant to be my piece, now that I think about it. Used half the bottle."

"Jack,"

"Rose..." 

She smiled. 

"It was you, wasn't it Jack?"

"Uh..."

The Doctor kissed her cheek wetly before sliding down again.

"Merry Christmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Tradition feat. Charlotte x Meier from Vampire Hunter D


	2. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte sees that's it's December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my friend https://lafaiette.tumblr.com/ with whom I can always gush about Charlotte and Meier XD.

The ship taking them to the City of the Night had a built-in calendar, and according to said calendar, it was December. Giddy, Charlotte searched the record room for any signs of holiday decoration, squealing in delight when she found the location. She rushed to the room, stopping to give a confused Meier a quick kiss.

She felt restless as the door slowly opened, unused for so long, and yet the items in the room were perfectly preserved. She sifted through ornaments, garland, and lights, placing her chosen decorations into a box she had tugged into place next to her. She was somewhat disappointed that there were no live trees, she loved the smell, but would happily make do with a false one.

Charlotte chose one of the emptier rooms, using a trolley to transport her decorations and tree, humming all the while. A curious Meier and Tricia peeked into the room, watching as she rearranged to better fit the tree.

"Charlotte? What is this?" He carefully stepped into the room, afraid to interfere when Charlotte was so intensely focused.

Her head whipped around to him, flying hair settling as she smiled brilliantly. "Darling! I'm just decorating. Ah! I forgot to ask if you wanted to help, how rude of me!"

"Decorating? Why?"

Charlotte stared at him like he'd grown another head. "For Christmas." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Do vampires celebrate Christmas?"

Meier tilted his head. "Christmas...what's Christmas?"

Charlotte felt her eyes well up with tears. Christmas was always such a happy time for her. Sure her family had never been big on the religious part, but they always were together at this time of year. Always doing Christmasy things like parties and gifts and...and...

"Starlight what's wrong?" Meier rushed to hold her, wiping away her tears.

"This is... the first Christmas I won't spend with my father and brother." She nuzzled close to him, letting out small whimpers and sobs.

"Oh, my love." Meier kissed her hair and gently squeezed her. He guided her over to one of the large armchairs, sitting with her curled up in his lap.

"Tell me about Christmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Christmas sweaters feat. Allura x Lance from Voltron


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance introduces Allura to Christmas.

"Allura, come here a sec!"

The Queen of Altea set down her tablet and went to her fiancée, eyebrows raising when she saw the mess he'd made of his room. It was only a guest room, for now, Allura having promised Lance's mother that they would wait until after the wedding to make love. That meant staying apart at night, though they did sneak to each other's rooms sometimes for snuggle time.

So she was rather confused by the red, green and gold mess that took up the bed and floor.

"Lance, what is all of this?"

Her beloved looked up with a grin. "It's Christmas time!"

"Christmas?" Allura was even more confused.

"Christmas is a time of togetherness, giving and peace! We have big meals, and give presents and spend time together, and decorate!" If he smiled any wider she feared his face would split.

He maneuvered through the mess, taking her hands in his. "I figured that since we couldn't go to Earth at the moment we could decorate my room at least and on Christmas morning we can call them. We can do it from here if it's OK with you?" 

Allura was still somewhat overwhelmed, but if this was so important to Lance then she'd find her way through. "Of course! Maybe Coran can join?"

"Yeah! Christmas is a time for family and friends, and Coran is family too!"

She smiled as wide as he did, excitement starting to fill her now too. "What else do we need?"

"A tree, but we can ask Shiro to bring one when he visits in a few days, and I got us these when I went to Earth last time!"

He moved a few things aside on the bed and pulled out two large sweaters, with the Blue and Red lions on them wrapped in lights. "They were selling these online and I thought they were too good to resist!"

They were rather large, but Allura could understand why he got them. They were Voltron themed, and Lance was a sucker for the various merchandise made around Voltron.

"They're...lovely. Did you get Coran one?" She eyed the blue one, it had glitter on the lights and the light caught them nicely.

"Yeah, can you hold these?" He handed her the sweaters and grabbed a dark green one still sitting on the bed.

He held it up before her: it had large white letters saying 'Universes Best Mustache' and was covered in various mustache styles.

"What do you think?" Lance asked playfully.

Allura laughed so hard she bent over. "He'll love it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: First snow day of the year feat. Allura x Pidge from Voltron


	4. First Snow of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura discovers snow.

Allura rose with a yawn, resisting the urge to tuck herself back under the comforter with Katie. Her need for a drink won in the end, and she stuck her feet out from the comforter to seek out her slippers. It was cooler on Earth then Altea, for now anyway.

As she sat up in bed she noticed how much brighter it seemed to be. Peeking out the curtains she gasped softly.

"Pidge! What is all this white?"

Pidge groaned and looked out of the window. "Oh great, it's snowing."

She leaned on Allura with closed eyes, waiting for the questions to start. 

"Snow? What is it? Is it cold? Why is it so bright?"

Katie yawned and slipped back under the covers. "It happens when it gets cold. Instead of raining it snows. Snow is frozen water. It's expanded and so it's lighter and crystallized." 

Just as she had the blankets wrapped just right around her Allura started shaking her shoulders. "Let's go outside! Come on Pidge, let's go!"

"Noooo it's too cold," Pidge whined.

"So we'll dress warm, come on! Please, Katie?" 

Pidge looked over her shoulder at Allura, who was pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes. "Fine..."

As annoyed as she may be, Allura had never seen snow, and their situations had been reversed before. Allura had always indulged her, so it was only fair.

"Put on layers, I'm sure we have spare gloves and a hat or two." 

After they dressed, as they stood outside, Allura's eyes filled with wonder. Altea didn't have snow, it was too warm. She reached out her hand, watching as snowflakes gathered on her glove.

"They're so pretty!" She smiled as the snow glittered in the light, more gathering quickly.

"No two are alike." Katie adjusted her glasses, sticking her hand out as well.

"Really?" Allura was surprised at that, they all looked the same to her.

"Yea, if you look at them under a microscope or something like that, they're all different."

"Amazing. They're wonderful."

"Girls, come inside!" Colleen called to them from the door. "It's far to early, come and eat something at least!"

"Let's head in. We can build a snowman later!" Pidge grinned.

"A snowman? It sounds like fun!" 

She wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulder and the two headed inside for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never really learn about Altea's climate, aside from it raining boiling hot rocks. I imagine it in a mostly spring or summer climate, or at least warm enough that snow isn't possible. Also, this takes place a few years after Voltron ends, obviously canon divergent, and Pidge is over 18.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt: Christmas movies feat. Rose and The Doctor (9) from Doctor Who.


	5. Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor have a night in.

Rose smiled as the popcorn finally was done. She had drinks and popcorn and God as her witness she was going to enjoy some Christmas movies or else. The Doctor had finally agreed to watch them with her, taking a small break from traveling to enjoy a simple movie night.

Her living room was already decorated, her tree was up and there were lights and her stocking, and she had made a little nest of blankets and cushions. 

She poured the popcorn into the bowl, ignoring how this was so much like a date(it totally wasn't. right?), and headed into the living room. The Doctor was looking through the movies, picking one up and then putting it back over and over. 

"Sit down, will ya? I'm picking the order." Rose said as she set the popcorn on the cushion between their seats.

The Doctor picked up a movie, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. "Ah yes. Deviance from the norm will be not be tolerated unless useful. Such a merry movie."

"Put it back and hush. It's a Christmas movie, don't make it mean."

He set the DVD back with a chuckle. "Defensive aren't we."

She threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he managed to catch and pop into his mouth. "Sit already! I have a DVD in already, we can't start until you sit."

He chuckled again and settled into the nest with her, grabbing a handful of popcorn and getting comfy. Rose rolled her eyes and pressed play, letting the previews on the disc play through.

"The Christmas Box? Really, Rose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Decorating the tree feat Charlotte x Meier from Vampire Hunter D


	6. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Meier make their tree look good.

After Charlotte had calmed down and told Meier about Christmas and what it meant to her, they decided to decorate the tree together.

She showed him how to hang garland and ornaments, where to place the lights so they lit the tree the best. Meier lifted her to place the star, slowly lowering her as he took it all in.

Charlotte wrapped her arm around his neck, settling comfortably in his arms. "It looks so lovely, doesn't it?"

He nodded, finally snapping back to himself and setting Charlotte on the floor. "Do they always look so nice?"

She smiled and snuggled close again, hopping onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "When done with family any tree can look wonderful."

He smiled softly, kissing Charlotte's hair, and held her close. "Presents go under the tree, correct?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can find something on the ship to give each other. Although, you are already my greatest gift."

Meier squeezed her gently. "As you are mine."

Charlotte already knew what she was going to give Meier, though. Just like she knew he'd love it. After all, he couldn't resist her in lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Candy Canes feat. Arthur and Charles(however you choose to view it) from Red Dead Redemption 2


	7. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Charles run an errand in town.

Arthur and Charles were at the general store, picking up items the gang needed to survive the sudden cold snap. Blankets, salted meat, canned foods, things they were already short on from Colter. As he was placing the last items on the counter something caught his eye; red and white and cane-shaped.

"Hey, mister, what's this?" He picked one up and showed the owner. 

"A candy cane. Would you like one?"

After a moment of thought, he nodded. He grabbed another one and placed them with the rest of the provisions. "Make it two," 

The owner nodded and added the candies to the total. Arthur grimaced when he saw it, but then he knew it would be pricey with how much they were getting. After the items were bagged and placed in the wagon, he plucked one of the candy canes from the bag holding it up to inspect it. Charles got the wagon moving, noticing the candy.

"What's that?"

"Called a candy cane, apparently. Here, we'll split it."

He broke it in half, brushing the crumbs from his lap and offering the other half to Charles. The other man gave him an odd look before taking the half, looking it over before putting it in his mouth. 

"Hmm...minty. Not bad though," Charles stated after biting down.

Arthur sucked on his piece for a little longer. He liked the flavor of the candy, it wasn't overpowering but nicely cool.

"Not bad indeed. Glad I grabbed two of 'em. I think Jack'll like it."

Charles nodded, flicking the reigns a little to speed up. "Yeah. I think he will."

The rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, the wind finally slowing down after almost a week. Maybe this cold snap wouldn't last much longer, but Arthur didn't think he'd mind much if it did, all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Sleigh Ride feat. Arthur from Red Dead Redemption 2 and my Red Dead Online character(however you view it)  
> (Yes. I do OCxCanon. If you don't like/aren't comfortable with it then you can skip the OC including chapters. I'll put a note at the beginning of chapters that have them, and in the endnotes of the chapters before them.)


	8. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur loses a horse and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an OC. If OCs aren't your thing feel free to skip this chapter.

Arthur was angry; he'd been chased out of Valentine by O'Driscolls and his already tired horse had collapsed. 

He'd been returning from a bounty, Athena had been injured and tired, and the rush from town to the middle of the plains had been too much for the poor girl.

He had no choice, but to end her pain.

He cursed as he removed the saddle, he'd spent a lot of money on both the saddle and the brindle thoroughbred it was meant for.

"Damn O'Driscolls. She never hurt nobody..." 

He looked down at the body of the mare one last time. He'd formed a bond with her, and now she was gone. Just like Boadicea.

"Damn it!"

When would he stop losing horses? Thor was safely in the stables, but at this rate, he wouldn't dare risk him. Hoses had given him to Arthur and Arthur would be damned if he let the Shire get killed.

Still he needed a horse, and he still had to get back to town. So he started walking back.

As he did he heard the familiar sound of a wagon. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but night was falling and it was getting colder.

He turned and waved to the driver, a young woman in a red coat and black hat, brown hair falling loose down her shoulders and back.

She didn't respond, but she did slow her wagon to a stop next to him.

"Hey there, names Arthur. Are you headed to Valentine? Cause I could sure use a ride." 

She didn't respond, only nodded silently and scooted over in the seat.

"Mind if I put my saddle in the back?"

She silently tugged the tarp up so he could. There was nothing back there, maybe she had just done some kind of delivery?

He stored the tack and hopped up next to her.

"Thank ya, ma'am." Arthur started as they got moving. So this was what it was like to be a stranger needing a ride. "What's your name, if I may?"

She was silent for a few moments. "Luna." 

"Luna? That's a pretty name."

She smiled and looked away. Arthur was sure she was blushing.

Snow started to fall slowly, making Arthur sigh. "Well, Miss Luna, I'm mighty grateful you came along."

She smiled and blushed again, flicking the reigns a bit.

He'd miss Athena, but making a pretty new friend seemed a fair trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Snowman feat. The Paladins from Voltron.


	9. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins have a little break on a snowy planet.

They were on Kulmao, a planet covered entirely in snow. At the paladins, excited chatter Allura decided to land and allow the paladins some rest. Shiro proposed the idea of a snowman, which he and Coran got started on, as Keith pelted Lance with snowballs, somehow managing to dodge any that Lance threw. Allura and Pidge made snow angels as Shiro and Coran finished the base.

Keith decided helping Shiro was more interesting and left the snowball fight, which was taken over by Hunk. Coran ran over to the girls, joining them in making snow angels, and Keith searches for something to use for the eyes and mouth. Shiro placed the final snowball on the snowman when suddenly Pidge used her jets to hover long enough to use small pieces of scrap for the eyes and mouth.

Allura laughed and placed her hat on its head, as Hunk comes up with a purple carrot-like vegetable for the nose. Coran used a winter flower native to the planet to give it a boutonniere, and Keith gave it a stick knife. Shiro gave it stick arms as a final touch and the snowman was finished.

"Good work, team," Shiro said with a smile, the group standing before their creation.

Allura held Lance's arm and snuggled close, Pidge was perched on Hunk's shoulders, and Shiro put an arm around Keith as Coran twirled his mustache a little.

It really was a great snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Snowed In feat. Undecided


	10. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his family get stuck in a snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for failing to update this daily. I had a change in my medication and I was sick for a bit. But I'm back and posting!

John, Abigail, and Jack were stuck, snowed in at an abandoned cabin with only a little food, water, and blankets. It was their first year after the gang had broken up; an event, and a death, that haunted them still.

John dug into Arthur's satchel; his brother had left them a surprising amount of money, but money was useless at the moment. Unless an insane trader happened to be wandering around. Abigail had Jack wrapped tight in a blanket, cradling him in her lap and rocking a little. 

"He gonna be OK?" John's voice was laced with worry. 

"For now. But unless the snow lets up soon..."

It was like the time they had sheltered in Colter when Jack had fallen ill. Being stuck had been bad enough, but having his boy sick when he could hardly move from the wolf attack had been hell. Now it was happening again; his boy was sick and he was useless.

"We're gonna make it. If I have to hunt a damn bear we're making it through this!" He hissed quietly.

"John, please! I can't lose you both. Please." Abigail was nearly in tears.

"We'll find a way," He promised. "We're gonna make it."

Abigail nodded, scooting over on the dusty old bed so John could be next to her. "We'll make it."


	11. How are you NOT freezing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle ship gets cold.

"How are you NOT freezing?!" 

Lance stared at Keith indignantly, wrapped in a large comforter from his room. Shiro and the others were also wrapped in comforters, the environment control on the castle ship having gone haywire. Now they were in Allura's room, where it felt the least like an Arctic wasteland.

Shiro shook his head as Coran waddled in, wrapped in so many layers you could hardly see his face. "Well, I think I got it fix- KEITH, WHY AREN'T YOU BUNDLED!"

Before anyone could speak Coran darted to the closet and pulled the biggest blanket he could find. He sets it on the floor then grabs Keith, laying him at one end then rolling him into the blanket until he was fully burrito-fied. Keith's face was a mix of anger and embarrassment, but the moment he was set back by Shiro his eyes started drooping.

He couldn't resist falling asleep, leaning on Shiro as the others looked on in surprise.

"Wow," Lance was the first to speak, the others still too shocked. "He's like a cat, get him warm and he's out."

As the Keith-burrito started to softly snore the group nodded in agreement, though no one stopped Pidge from taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter contains Shiro/F!OC. If this doesn't appeal to you then you are free to skip it.


	12. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valriya is given a rather surprising gift from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Shiro/F!OC. If it doesn't sit well with you or you otherwise don't do OCs then feel free to skip it.

Valriya held up the item given to her; it was somewhat sheer, red and had white fur trim. 

Lance had handed her a wrapped box with a cheeky grin and bolted, barely managing a head start on Shiro, who suddenly came charging by. He apologized for nearly running her over and that was all he had time for.

Now the Princess was stood in her room, examining the odd gift as a small piece of paper fluttered out.

_Put this on, and invite Shiro to your room, it will surprise him! - Lance_

She shrugged and started to change. She liked the feel of the silk on her skin, and while the fur tickled at first it felt nice too. The dress fell to mid-thigh and was just sheer enough to tease.

"Hmm." She smiled as she ran her hands over the cloth.

Valriya brushed her hair and freshened up, smiling more as she sent a message to Shiro to come to her room for a minute. 

\---

Shiro approached Valriya's room, still a bit winded from trying to catch Lance. He'd tried his best to stop the red paladin from his Christmas pranks, the Setheans wouldn't understand! That was something he could deal with later when he could ambush the other man. Right now he wanted to see what the princess needed.

He knocked on the door and announced himself.

"Come in!"

He pressed his hand to the scanner and stepped in as the door opened, only to nearly trip over his own feet as the door closed.

Valriya was lounging on the bed, red and white skirt riding up a bit on her thigh, hand on her hip as she looked at him suggestively.

"Hello, Shiro." Her voice was soft and seductive, batting her eyes and smiling.

Shiro picked his jaw up from the floor, a naughty grin on his lips as he advanced toward his lady.

Maybe Lance was off the hook, this time anyway.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets sick and Abigail get's an unexpected vistior.

Jack coughed and burrowed further under the blankets, whimpering softly and shivering. Abigail used a damp washcloth to dab at his forehead, tugging the blankets tighter around him. The snow had let up, but with Jack sick, they were still stuck. John had ridden out to look for a town or something to hunt.

She only prayed he didn't really go after a bear.

She rose from her seat to poke at the fire, hoping to keep it going. They needed more firewood, but she dare not leave Jack alone. As the boy coughed again there was a sudden noise at the door. She gripped the poker firmly and stood, she could get a few good swings in if she was quick.

The door opened slowly, and to her surprise there stood one Dutch van der Linde.

"Abigail..."

"What do you want?" 

He held his hands up. "I mean...no harm. I only hoped for a bit of food."

She glared at him coldly. "We owe you nothing. What we have, we need!"

"Please...anything. I'm begging you." He tried stepping closer only for Abigail to start a swing.

"You left him to die, and now you have the nerve to come to beg?!"

"Ma...?"

She jolted as Jack tried to sit up, carefully pushing him back into the blankets. "Go back to sleep, Jack."

Dutch looked at the bedridden boy, opening his mouth to speak to him only to have the poker aimed at him again.

"I have some herbs. We can trade. They're....they're the ones Hosea used."

Abigail wavered a bit. Hosea was always messing with herbs, and Charles had shown her how to make some medicine. She needed her boy healthy again...

Jack coughed again, and she made her choice. "Stay right there."

She lowered the poker but kept it in her hand, digging into Arthur's old satchel for a chunk of dried meat. When Dutch saw the satchel he looked mournful, reaching into his own to get the herbs. 

They gingerly traded and Abigail stepped back, herbs close to her chest. "Now go."

Dutch nodded, heart heavier then it had been in a long time and left.


	14. You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor joins movie night with his lover.

_~You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch~_   
_~You really are a heel~_

"I do not understand, why does he hate the holiday? Because of noise?"  
"Babe, watch the movie."  
"But, I do not understand!"

"SHH!" "Shut up, man!"

Lotor shrank into Hunk's side, he was confused and wanted answers. He wanted to understand so he could enjoy the movie. That's all.

Hunk snuggled down, nuzzling his lover's cheek. "The Grinch is mad because the Who's are always very noisy every year at this time, with no consideration for him. They're so loud he can hear it in the mountains."

Lotor snuggled against Hunk, kissing his nose. "I think I understand now."

Hunk smiled and kissed Lotor's forehead softly.

They turned back to the tv, watching as Cindy Lou entered the room with the bulb and surprised the Grinch. Hunk rubbed Lotor's shoulder, snagging the caramel popcorn for them to share.

Despite himself, Lotor purred softly, arm slung over Hunk's waist, warm and safe with his lover. He wished every day he could spend time with Hunk like this.

Well, hopefully, he could soon. There was always the future.


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte looks back on memories.

It was far past her bedtime, but she couldn't sleep tonight. She had wiggled out of Meier's arms, quietly slipping out of the room. She headed to the room they had decorated for Christmas, letting herself take in the lights, the colors, the smell of Christmas.

Charlotte sat in the larger chair, sucked into the plush cushions. She tugged up the loose blanket they kept in there over her, eyes drifting closed as memories flooded her mind.

_"Charlotte, Allen! Merry Christmas!"_

_Her father held out his arms, kneeling to catch his children in them. Charlotte got there first, Allen still half asleep and rubbing his eyes. He scooped them up, squeezing gently before smothering them in kisses. The children giggled happily, kissing back and were handed to their mother for more kisses._

_"My darlings, merry Christmas!"_

_They were set down before the gifts, digging through to find one for their sibling, then their parents. As they opened them Charlotte suddenly squeaked in surprise; from behind her had come a little grey puppy with droopy ears._

_"Puppy!"  
"A puppy!"_

_They laughed in glee and pet the pup, their parents smiling at the scene._

Charlotte whimpered and pulled the blanket higher, over her nose.

_It was years after their mother died, but Christmas had remained bright and wonderful. Her father had refused to let it become a sorrowful time, not when their mother had loved it so._

_Her father had lost the use of his legs from his illness, but Allen pushed him on the snowy sidewalks to go house to house with the other carolers. Charlotte adjusted his blanket and coat, and their caroling leader started them singing._

_~We wish you a Merry Christmas~_  
_~We wish you a Merry Christmas~_  
_~We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~_

She was crying now, blanket over her head. Everything was gone; her family hated her or thought her dead. Her family would _rather_ she be dead then with her love. So now she and Meier were in space, hoping against hope that there was a safe haven for them somewhere.

Now all she had left of her family were memories.


	16. Christmas Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Shiro catch a concert.

Lotor's eyes were wide, looking more like a cat that was seeing Christmas lights for the first time then an intimidating Galra Emperor. The Trans Siberian Orchestra was on stage, playing 'Christmas Eve', and Lotor and Shiro were in the best seats they could afford. Lotor held his box of candies tightly in awe, Shiro smiling and shaking his head.

As the music slowed to a stop Lotor was practically glowing. 

"Amazing...! And you get to hear this every year?"

Shiro chuckled. "If I download it I can hear it whenever I want."

"Really?!" Lotor looked at him excitedly. 

The Galra had no music like this, they mostly had war music or dance music. Well, club music really. 

Lotor snuggled into Shiro's side, resting his head on the smaller male's shoulder as the next song started. Shiro stole a sip of his drink, using his new prosthetic to sneak it around, and settled back into his seat.

Lotor had to close his eyes a few times due to the flashing lights but otherwise loved the show.


	17. We made too many cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge are in a predicament.

Hunk and Pidge stared in awe at the massive amount of cookies before them. They had wanted to make sure there were enough for everyone, especially since Pidge kept eating the peanut butter cookies. Somehow 'enough' had become 'too many'. Sure the party would be pretty big, but who knew how many people or aliens would even go for cookies.

"So...is it OK if I steal a few more cookies?"

"You just had four!"

"So?!"

The duo glared at each other, neither backing down; then the door opened and Valriya stepped in.

"Hunk- oh." She stared at the mountains of cookies before her in disbelief.

"Uh, yea sorry. I guess we made too many, huh?"

The princess nodded slowly, still shocked by the sheer amount of cookies in the kitchen.

"Will you need help getting them to the ballroom?" She picked up a chocolate chip cookie, taking a small bite before smiling and taking another.

"Yea, that'd be great."


End file.
